


Mated By My Professor

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Missionary Position, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Teacher Thor, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: Peter is a young Omega that already has trouble controlling himself around Prof. Thor.  One day that self-control seems to be running out, little does he realize it's because Thor is really his True Mate.





	Mated By My Professor

Peter’s on his way to his history class when he gets hit by a scent, far off and weak, but still making him almost moan. He’s used to that, since presenting as an Omega last year he’d realized just how easy it was to get aroused by scent, finding himself embarrassingly slick in all manner of places thanks to a stray scent of some alpha or another. Tony, his adopted dad, had offered to get him some heat blockers which usually helped with things like that, but he was still so new to it all that he hadn’t wanted to dull the sensations. And secretly he was scared that if he took them he’d never find his true mate, since they blocked your scent from them as well. It wasn’t as simple as the little bands their teachers at school wore that would block their scents and keep them from smelling anyone else while they wore them.

Of course Peter had to be glad for that, because if professor Odinson could smell him during his class it would be incredibly awkward. Peter had slicked hard more than once already during the man’s class. It wasn’t like he could help it though, the Alpha was chiseled like a Norse God with a name to match, and his fashion sense tended towards the tightest fitting clothes of any teacher at school.

He didn’t expect today to be any different, except when he walked in to class that same scent flooded his nostrils and he tripped, nearly falling face first on the hard concrete. Peter’s head spun around, taking in his usual classmates all getting ready or, like Ned, snickering at Peter’s clumsiness. There wasn’t anything out of the ordinary though, at least not until he looked towards the front of the room and saw Mr. Odinson standing there adjusting his glasses as he stared directly at him.

It felt like he was rooted to the spot, feet sinking into the concrete as that gaze seemed to not just hold him, but to curl around him in a warm embrace. He saw Thor’s eyes flash red for a moment, too stunned to realize his own had flashed blue in response, the sign of mate’s meeting for the first time.

Peter was still too young to know exactly what it felt like, and ass he slowly regained movement in his extremities he made his way to his desk and sat down, still in awe of the look Mr. Odinson was giving him. He had no way of knowing that the reason for his stare down was that Thor had forgot to wear his scent blocking bracelet today and that for the first time, after all these months of being in his class, he was experiencing the full effect of his mate’s scent.

“Take out your books and turn to chapter 53, we’ll be doing silent reading today to prepare for… To prepare for Friday's test,” Thor said, looking distracted, shaking his head as he continued to stare at Peter.

Everyone else turned to their work but Peter couldn’t focus, the scent was driving him wild, and every time he looked up he had to avert his gaze or risk melting under the intense pressure of Mr. Odinson’s stare.

As the class wore on Peter began to slick, and not just his usual trickle, but near a full on heat’s worth of slick. His eyes flashed to the clock, thankful that it was nearly time to go because soon he’d be sitting in a literal puddle of his own slick if he couldn’t get himself under control.

Finally the bell rang and Peter knew he could leave and head home, he’d probably have to ride his dildo for an hour to get over this level of arousal he was experiencing. As he was packing up his things though the scent suddenly became almost suffocating and he looked up, body almost shivering as he stared into the red eyes of Mr. Odinson.

“Peter, I need you to stay after class,” was all the bespectacled man said, scratching at his beard and peering down at Peter.

“I… yes, Sir,” he hurried to answer, the words falling from his tongue effortlessly. Thor smiled, and that did something to Peter’s insides he didn’t quite understand. Everyone else filed out of the room, some whispering about what was happening, some laughing thinking Peter was in trouble. All the while Thor never left from his spot in front of peter’s desk.

Once everyone was gone Mr. Odinson walked over to the door and locked it, which made Peter swallow nervously, but it also made him realize how hard he was and how the slick was starting to run down his thighs now.

Stepping back in front of him Thor took Peter’s chin and tilted it up to meet him, the action making Peter shiver, eyes fluttering closed.

“Do you know what’s happening Peter?” Thor asked him, still holding his chin.

“No?” he breathed, mind a bit sluggish thanks to how his arousal had spiked.

“Take out your phone and look at yourself,” Thor suggested, letting his hand fall away and making Peter whimper at the loss of contact.

Doing as he was told he flicked on his front facing camera to see himself. He looked a mess, lips swollen from where he’d been biting them, cheeks tinted a rosy pink, and his pupils blown wide with lust. But the thing that shocked him and made him drop his phone was when his eyes flashed blue. His phone clattered to his desk as he looked up and saw Thor’s red eyes meeting his and he understood.

“Mate...” he whispered.

“Mate,” Thor answered, his voice almost a growl as he gripped Peter by the front of his shirt and pulled the smaller man into a searing kiss.

There were no words to describe what he felt in that kiss. This was a common enough fantasy of his, but nothing he’d ever imagined compared to this. The kiss was electric, pulses shivering down his spine, crackling from his lips to his fingertips. He even felt jolts coursing down through his cock and into his slick hole. Peter whimpered into the kiss, hands almost flailing against the older man’s chest before Thor caught both his wrists and just held him.

When they finally pulled apart Thor looked almost as breathless as Peter felt, and neither could stop smiling. Of course, Thor’s grin turned almost predatory as he backed away and took a seat on his own desk.

“Come here, mate,” Thor said, he was smirking now, slowly unbuttoning his black pinstripe vest to reveal even more of the form-fitting white dress shirt underneath.

Peter stood up on shaky legs, trying his best to follow his professor, no, his mate. That was difficult though because his knees were quaking at how aroused he was, and after that kiss he was edging closer to a full blown heat. When he finally came to stand in front of Thor his slick was running down his legs, dripping from the bottom of his jeans onto the floor.

“Undress,” was all Thor said as he began to slowly unbutton his shirt now, chiseled pecs, broad shoulders and rippling abs on full display.

It took Peter a moment to catch up before he also began to pull off his clothes, tossing his shirt across the room and fumbling with his belt buckle.

Thor laughed and stepped closer, taking his wrists and holding them. “Let me, my mate,” he whispered, bringing each of Peter’s wrists to his lips and kissing them which made Peter want to actually melt into the Alpha’s strong arms.

Thor kissed him as he undid his belt buckle, licking into his mouth and exploring it with lavish attention. Kneeling in front of him, Thor pulled out his belt before sliding his pants down. Peter was thankful he’d at least worn nice underwear today, a pair of red briefs he’d bought himself on his 18th birthday a few months ago. That train of thought was completely derailed though as Thor gripped his hips tight and began to lick a stripe up the length of his achingly hard cock.

When Thor got to the head there was an even more noticeable wet spot now and he chuckled before slipping his hands underneath the side of the underwear and yanking them down too.

Peter was left naked in front of the man of his dreams and his actual soul mate and all he could think of was how this was the man he’d spend the rest of his life with, and also how he ached to be fucked so badly.

“Your turn,” Thor said with a sly smile, hand gripping the back of Peter’s neck and pulling him into a simmering kiss. Slowly he began to apply pressure to Peter’s shoulders, pushing the boy to his knees.

He went obediently, licking his lips at the thought of what he was about to uncover. Peter had imagined this so many times it felt surreal to actually be doing this now. His hands ghosted over the man’s abs as he stared up at him through his lashes, fingers finally finding their way back down to the man’s belt. He pulled it off and undid his pants, sliding them down past what he his lust addled mind could only describe as thunder thighs.

Looking back up he was face to crotch with Thor’s cock and his throat made a keening sound he didn’t even know was possible. Even under the fabric of the older man’s boxer briefs it was clear to see Thor was huge. Peter wasn’t a slouch, he had a good 7 inches or so cock and a nice size, but Thor looked to be at least 9 inches and he wasn’t even fully hard yet, and so thick Peter wondered how he’d even fit inside him.

He was a virgin and had never done this before, so he mimicked what Thor had done to him, laving across the length of that monster cock, suckling at the clothed shaft. The first hint of pre-cum he tasted through the fabric had his mind reeling, body reacting as he slicked harder and left a small puddle beneath himself.

Slowly he pulled them off, whimpering as he saw that cock spring to life, nearly getting smacked in the face by it. Thor’s cock was even more massive now, with finely groomed pubes that accentuated it all the more and hefty balls that he knew would house so much cum it could drown him.

Peter placed both his hands on the shaft, feeling it still growing as he stroked the man. Tentatively he reached out, licking at the head gently before sliding his tongue beneath Thor’s foreskin and swirling it around. Thor’s eyes slid shut and he started cursing under his breath so he knew he was at least doing a good job so far. Using his hands he slid the foreskin back entirely so he could really work on the head, bobbing on it at first before getting too eager and trying to take more and causing himself to gag.

Thor gripped him by the hair then and pulled him back. “Hey, hey,” he said soothingly, his free hand brushing his knuckles against Peter’s cheek, “take it easy. Enjoy it.”

“Sorry. I’m just, well, I’m a virgin… So I’m kinda new to this and I’m just so excited and...”

Thor smiled and pulled Peter up into a kiss. “Don’t worry, you have the rest of your life to learn. I’ll teach you, baby boy,” he whispered, making Peter moan at the pet name. “Here, let me take control and show you how good it feels to be with your mate.”

“Yes… Daddy,” Peter sighed, the word slipping out, but feeling right as he said it. At any rate it made Thor smile and his eyes light up red once more so he knew what affect it had on the older man.

Thor guided Peter to his desk with one firm hand on his back, right between his shoulders blades. He bent him over it, beginning to kiss down his spine with fluttering soft presses of lips. As he reached Peter’s tailbone his strong hands prized Peter’s toned cheeks apart, filling each palm entirely as they parted to reveal the virgin hole. It twitched and quivered with need, tiny rivulets of slick running down from it.

His tongue flicked out, licking up from his milky thighs towards his entrance, catching every drop and making Peter cry out. That expert tongue slid around his hole, driving Peter crazy as Thor spelled out words with it over his entrance, “Mate. Mine. Love.”

White knuckled hands clutched the edge of the desk tight, struggling to maintain some semblance of self-control. Alas as Peter felt the way that tongue worked him so adroitly, the scratch of Thor’s beard between his cheeks, he knew he was losing that fight. Obscenities dripped form his lips, as did the occasional “Daddy, please!” At this point he almost had no idea what he was begging for, but Thor knew.

Once he’d enjoyed enough of that delectable hole, at least for the moment, Thor stood and flipped Peter onto his back. Peter was glad to be this way not just because he wanted to see Thor, but because his cock had been twitching and smacking into the hard wood desk so much,

“Ready babe?” Thor asked, stroking his massive member with one hand as he stared down at his lover, at his mate.

“Yes, please Daddy!” Peter whined, biting his lip again to stop himself from saying anything more embarrassing than that. He watched with baited breath as Thor lifted each leg onto his shoulders, kissing them as he prepared Peter. Then that cock was sliding between his cheeks, lubing up the head for what was to come.

Thor’s hands were tight on his waist as the man began to enter him in one long push. Peter’s fingers scrabbled at the hard chest and pecs before finally finding purchase on the man’s bulging biceps and hanging on for dear life.

Intellectually Peter knew that being mates, their bodies were made by biology and magic to perfectly fit one another, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t scared of being filled so immensely. He’d used toys before, but nothing was ever this long or thick. Thor’s cock was an insistent and unrelenting pressure against his prostate that, by the time he was fully seated, had Peter on the edge already.

“You’re doing so good baby boy, you feel so good. You’re perfect,” Thor praised him, leaning down and kissing him.

As they made out Thor began to pull out, all the way to just the tip. Peter wasn’t prepared for how his body would handle what happened next. Thor slammed into him hard with one thrust and Peter’s cock immediately erupted in orgasm, spraying both of them with his cum. His moans were muffled, swallowed up by Thor’s kisses and grunts of pleasure as Peter’s hole spasmed and tightened even more around his cock.

Peter was on cloud nine, body buzzing with the electricity of the orgasm, of every touch of his mate and every thrust into his body. He couldn’t concentrate on anything but the sheer, overwhelming pleasure of it all.

Thor was insatiable, but he was the most generous of lovers, making sure to pleasure Peter with every trick he knew, leaving the poor boy no recourse. He fucked Peter into complete and total submission, to the point all Peter could do was wrap his arms and legs around Thor and hang on as he lost himself to the experience.

By the tenth or so orgasm Peter had lost count, and also most of his ability to do much of anything besides moan Thor’s name and cum. Thor had maneuvered him into many pleasurable positions all over the classroom and now they were up against the wall, Peter feeling another orgasm simmering low in his abdomen.

“Thor… Thor, Daddy, I’m gonna, I’m...” Peter eked out, barely able to speak, voice scratchy from moaning and screaming Thor’s name.

“I know baby, me too. Come on, just one more for me,” Thor whispered, kissing him so softly.

Peter let the spirit of the moment flow through, gathering what strength he had to try to make this as good for Thor as it had been for him. He kissed him harder now, more passion sparking between them. He bucked down onto that humongous cock, riding Thor as much as he was being fucked into against the wall.

When their orgasms came it nearly knocked them both out, Peter bonelessly pressed into the wall, Thor breathless leaning against him, his cock and the weight of their bodies against the wall the only things keeping them up.

After a while Thor recovered himself enough to heft Peter back into his arms securely and slowly move towards the lump of discarded clothes in the middle of the floor. Without ever putting down or pulling out of Peter he bent and grabbed his keys and Peter’s phone.

“Here, better text your dads and tell them you’ll see them tomorrow,” Thor said with a smile, kissing Peter again as he re-situated them.

Peter did as he was told, messaging Tony and telling him he’d met his mate and he’d see them tomorrow. After that he held on as Thor walked them out to his car, still completely naked. He knew this wasn’t that uncommon with mates after the first time, but he still felt a bit exposed, clinging tighter to Thor even after they got in the car.

The drive to Thor's place didn’t take long as he was again carried into the house and upstairs.

“Welcome to your knew home, if you want it,” Thor said softly as he showed Peter a little of the house as he lead them upstairs.

Peter was still in a bit of shock at the reality of it all sitting in, but he couldn’t really be scared or unhappy in any way, because this was the man he’d been fantasizing about for so long and he was just so excited they had the rest of their lives to get to know each other and fall even more in love than just the love of their Matebond.

“It’s beautiful, just like you… Also, does this mean I still have to call you Mr. Odinson?” he asked with a cheeky smile.

“No, but maybe one day soon I’ll be calling you Mr. Odinson,” Thor answered and Peter blushed.

They went to bed, Thor behind him, still filling him so perfectly and those large arms around him protectively. He was happy, they were happy, and tomorrow never seemed brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with the shameless smut! I do ABO, or technically A/O a little differently so hope it makes sense for y'all, it's based largely on a werewolf world my friend and I use for RP, but dropping the werewolf aspect for just the alpha/omega genders aspect. Also it should be clear from the text, but Peter is over 18.
> 
> Anyway been really into this pairing lately and wanted to get my grimy hands on it so here you go, hope you all enjoy! As always a big thanks to all my Wonderful Readers for all the comments, kudos and subs!


End file.
